What the hell is Mistletoe?
by BelleAllen
Summary: If you wanted found family fluff featuring the Core 4 you came to the right place. Conner and Rose are also along for the ride. AN: Not gonna lie I definitely wrote this at 3am when I was turnt off of spiked Eggnog. Merry Christmas 3


It's finally Christmas and Conner can admit he'd been too excited to sleep. He'd gotten up to get water a while ago and found himself staring at the Christmas tree again.

He had been quietly observing the others all week wrapping and hiding gifts and whispering about each other. Dawn and Hank had left earlier that day and he didn't ask why. But Kory, Dick, Gar and Rachel had been decorating the tower, and dick was pretending he wasn't having the time of his life doing it. It's a Christmas tree, according to Kory, who caught him watching a few times and felt the need to explain each step. Dick told her all about Christmas and she seemed rather excited as she recounted the traditions so he couldn't help but match her mood.

There's an elf toy that Kory says is 'possessed and moves around at night' sitting on top of the television and then some guy named Santa that comes down the chimney but only if your 10 years old or younger. He vaguely remembers Christmas with the Kent's, and knows for a fact Santa isn't real, but he'll let someone else tell her.

He rounds the corner heading back to his room when he finds Gar in the dark hallway quietly hanging something. "What are you doing?" Conner announces loudly with a grin plastered across his face.

"Ahhh" Gar screams slipping off the ladder. Conner catches him easily and places him on his feet.

Gar flings himself away from Conners embrace his face suddenly hot. "C'mon man are you trying to give me a heart attack sneaking around in the dark at 5 am!"

Conner raises a brow. "But you're sneaking around at 5 am...with a plant?"

"It's mistletoe." Gar explains rubbing a hand down his face tiredly.

"Oh cool!" Conner smiles "Umm what's mistletoe?"

Gar frowns at him. "Don't you have access to Clark and Lex's memories?"

"Not as much now. The older I get, the more I feel like a new person. It's great until I run into complicated questions. For example, what the heck is a mistletoe and why is it outside of Dicks room?"

"It's just a tradition who ever stands under it has to kiss." Gar smirks then "And it's there so that when Kory stops by, to talk about whatever boring crap they talk about, they'll have no choice but to kiss."

Conner notes how proud Gar looks and doesn't get why. Then he realizes something. "Oh!" Then he slowly adds. "We're standing under it right now."

Gar opens his mouth to protest but is pulled into a kiss before he knows what's happening.

Conner steps back and nods "Okay yeah I like mistletoe." He steps around Gar, heading back to his room "best Christmas ever".

"What is all the noise out here?" Dick grumbles discovering a stunned Gar staring into space when he opens the door. Dick looks up at the mistletoe then back to Gar. "I'm not kissing you Gar. I'd rather eat it."

"It's poisonous" Gar chokes out after a moment

"I know."

—-

It's around 8am by the time Dick ventures outside his room again. He finds Rachel and Rose eating cereal in complete silence. Since Rachel came back to visit they'd been doing this very odd dance. Neither she nor Rose seem upset but they just won't speak. He has and urge to intervene but Kory had been teaching him how to mind his own business unless it's dire.

And on the other hand Dick had been teaching Kory about cheesy Christmas traditions. A few days prior she had dragged him out caroling with some neighbors. She hadn't stopped teasing him about it ever since because according to her, he's a good singer.

Now that Christmas has arrived Kory was buzzing about the tower almost as much as Conner. It's like they were hyping each other up through a shared wavelength or something. He's decided to mind his business about their alien bond too.

Gar on the other hand had been sneaking about having whispered conversations on his phone in the middle of the night. His usual smiles were bigger than normal and if there was one person whose plotting made him nervous it's Gar. That was only half of his plotting though. Rachel and Gar had decided to play matchmaker much to his dismay. Dick knew good and well what Gar was playing at hanging the mistletoe outside his door.

That doesn't mean he didn't deliberately pass by his room with Kory several times that day." We just have to keep kissing until someone sees us. Those are the rules."

"You sure that's how it works?" Kory asks after the fifth time. This kiss proving a bit more difficult as they have their arms full with boxes and presents.

Dick manages a cheek kiss and continues his track to the living room satisfied. "Yes I'm sure. We'll try again later."

Korys mouth quirks up as she watches him walk ahead of her. She can easily just google the rules to see if he's lying later. "Isn't Santa always watching?" Kory questions. "According to that horrible song he's always watching us."

"He's not real remember?"

"Yeah I know. But if he was he should be in prison."

Dick stops in his tracks and turns to face her "I'm sorry what?"

Kory adjusts a box on her hip. And fixes him with a hard stare as if he's stupid. "Big creepy man spying on children all year then sneaking in at night to give them toys? Prison."

She looks so serious about it that Dick can't help but laugh. He actually has to place a few presents on the ground to laugh which only eggs her on. When she starts ranting about the elves being slaves and Mrs. Claus being an accomplice Dick laughs until he cries.

—-

The kids are busy hanging the stockings when Gar gets a text message. Then he and Conner share a look before disappearing around the corner in a hurry.

Rose looks to Rachel then shrugs before returning to her task.

Rachel thinks it's amusing how Rose grumbles about Christmas being corny but is wearing reindeer ears and a red velvet dress. Yes Kory bought them but no one made her wear it. No one made her ask Kory to paint her nails either And now Rose is seated on the step ladder concentrating hard on making sure all the stockings are perfectly straight."So" Rachel starts, "this is pretty awkward."

Rose turns to watch her and frowns a bit "Heh"

"What?"

"My brother thinks I'm being lame for not apologizing so ..." Rose chews on her lip a bit before taking a deep breath. "Yeah sorry about all the crosses and framing Jason and..."

"It's in the past, Rose." Rose doesn't look convinced so Rachel shrugs. "No, seriously, everyone in this house has hurt each other before. You're making things right so let's just start over." She holds her hand out and waits.

Rose stares for a moment before firmly shaking her hand in agreement in "Yeah. I'd like that"

"Besides," Rachel continues "I really hurt you and sure it wasn't on purpose, but I still avoided you afterwards. That was wrong I should have come to you and explained."

"Hmm maybe. I'm not sure it would have changed much though. I had my mind made up that you were all evil before I stepped foot in this tower " They work quietly for a few minutes before Rose adds "You're kinda scary you know that?"

"I'm embracing it these days." Rachel says smirking just a bit.

Gar and Conner choose that moment to slink back into the room looking half guilty and half determined.

"Gar?" Rachel says as she floats down from the mantle over the fireplace. She looks into his sparkling eyes "What are you two planning?"

"Me planning something?" Gar sputters. "You arrive here and only hug me once. A sorry pathetic hug at that and now it's accusations?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You're my best friend do you think I can't tell when you're up to something?"

"Fine. We'll tell you if you promise not to tell Dick and Kory."

"We're gonna find Lex!" Conner exclaims only to be hushed by the others.

Gar whispers then " we're gonna find Lex and Jason just sent me some intel on his last whereabouts. Don't know how soon we'll go after him but it'll be soon. Oh and don't tell Dick Jason talked to me."

"Didn't they say the League is taking care of Lex and Cadmus?" Rose adds, confused by their need to get involved.

"Yes," Gar says. "That's where Jason got the info from. I mean, he tortured me and Conner we deserve to be a part of this."

"That makes sense," Rachel agrees. "Well, I've been itching to send someone to a new dimension. Count me in."

Rose looks wary but doesn't protest otherwise.

—

Later they all gather in the living room to open the gifts. Conner is the first there, staring up at the Christmas tree from his seat on the ground. A cup of hot chocolate Kory brought him in one hand and Krypto snoozing just behind him on the loveseat.

"You really like the tree huh?" Rachel asks sitting across from him closer to the fireplace.

"Yeah it gives me a warm feeling. Can't explain it. It looks different than it did last week though." He says pointing at one of the ornaments.

"It's the back up tree we had to put it up yesterday." Kory answers finally slipping her phone into her pocket to engage with them.

"What happened to the first tree?" Conner asks

"Ask Dick." Kory says blandly as if he's not sitting right next to her.

Dick narrows his eyes. "No ask Kory. That has nothing to do with me."

"It was your advice."

"I gave zero advice. I simply explained what a Yule log is and you decided to lose your mind and throw the Christmas tree in the fire."

"You threw the Christmas tree in the fire?" Rose asks in disbelief.

"I didn't know it was two separate things. And you would know all about losing your mind wouldn't you Grayson."

"A guy hallucinates two times and never hears the end of it."

Kory giggles at him as he pretends to frown. "Anyway I got the gift part right so open mine first!"

"Nope I called dibs on that already, mine first!" Gar says bumping Kory aside to get to the tree.

Kory plops back down on the couch dramatically and Dick wraps an arm around her shoulders.

She perks up when Gar carefully places a box in her hands. "It's breakable and from both me and Rachel." She opens it and inside are several small potted Tamaranian plants that she recognizes instantly. Tears spring to her eyes as she places it on the table.

"How?"

"I've been opening portals. Can't figure out how to put people through them but I can call items to me." Rachel explains.

"This means a lot thank you."

Gar grins mischievously and hands Dick a gift bag. Dick purses his lips when Rachel begins to giggle. He pulls out a pack of stress balls and a t-shirt that says 'I have daddy issues.'

"You should become a comedian Gar." Dicks snips hiding a laugh. "You're really talented."

"Why thank you I'm here all week." Next he hands Rachel a tiny box "For you."

"Oh man is it a wedding ring?" Rose mock whispers to Conner who coughs into his sleeve.

Gar shoots her a glare before turning his attention back to Rachel.

"It's a necklace." Rachel says softly admiring the Raven pendant. She smiles at him. "I'll never take it off."

Gar nods satisfied and takes his seat on Dicks other side as Rose helps Rachel put on the necklace.

"Okay yes my turn now!" Kory scrambles to the tree and grabs her gifts. She tosses them to each person excitedly.

Rachel catches hers just before it smacks her in the forehead and laughs . "Kory please calm down". She carefully pulls back the wrapping paper to reveal a vintage camera that prints instant photos. "I love it thank you."

"I wish I had pictures with my family that I could show you all." Kory says as Rachel snaps away. " I figured you could make an album to take back with you to the island."

"Maybe you can take some when we all visit Tamaran Kory." Gar says as he pulls a grimacing Rose into a side hug for a photo.

Kory's smile slips for a second and Dick manages to be the only one to notice. She swallows hard before schooling her features "yeah we can do that."

Dick decides then that they'll need to chat after. When she turns her gaze to him he smiles and then shakes his box next to his ear. Dick takes the top off his box and inside is an engraved leather organizer and a fancy sterling silver pen.

"It's to keep track of your cases detective" she adds with a wink.

"Thank you Kory."

He reaches in to pull out a mug that says 'the multiverses best dad'. He clears his throat and holds it up for everyone to read. "Not sure this applies but I'll take it."

"You're definitely a dad." Kory states matter a factly. "And the best one."

"No I'm not. None of you are my kids and I don't claim you."

"All you do is give pep talks, bear hugs,and torture us with dad jokes." Rose adds.

"Those are regular jokes thank you very much."

"Calm down dad use one of your stress balls" Gar says through a laugh.

"I'm gonna tell Bruce how you guys are treating me." Dick mumbles. "We'll see whose laughing then."

"Such a baby." Gar states as he sits back and holds up his tube shaped present in confusion. Kory gestures with her hand to go on and he quickly unwraps it. He has to lay it flat on the ground as Kory explains it's a map of the extended universe and planet system to hang in his room.

"I managed to save it from my ship before it... before I locked it. The colors are holographic and it glows at night. I figured you would like it."

"Sweet! I'm gonna put it on my ceiling!"

"Okay brace yourselves I'm gonna put you all to shame." Dick stands up then. "Ya know people are supposed to walk to the tree and open their gifts rather than throwing them, but I guess we'll do things backwards like everything else."

Kory rolls her eyes "stop stalling and give me my stuff."

He barely holds out the gift bag before she's snatching it out his hand. Kory pulls out a book of catch phrases.

"Since they always tease you for not getting slang." Dick explains.

Kory nods her head holding the book out in front of her like it had the meaning of life. " I'll be unstoppable now."

The next thing she pulls out is a fancy suede box. She opens it and gasps and then grins. "You're a ridiculous man." Gently she places a diamond tiara on her head.

"Just felt like you needed a crown, princess. It's the most expensive one I could find."

" I didn't need this. It's so excessive!" She declares even as she gets up and hugs him tightly. She sits back and demands that Rachel take a picture of her.

"Mushy mushy mushy. Give me mine next!" Gar exclaims.

" Are you an actual five year old?" Dick says as Gar snatches his box out his hand and tears off the wrapping paper.

" A PS4. Aw so you do listen to me when I talk."

"You scream information at me. What choice do I have?" Dick questions.

"It's okay to admit I'm your favorite." Gar says passing it over to Conner who looks equally excited.

Rachel ignores them both as she carefully opens her box revealing various art supplies. "Finally! I've been needing a new easel." She shouts happily. "Thanks dad."

"Rachel please..."

"My gifts are next and hurry up so we can eat." Rachel exclaims cutting him off. She dodges a nudge at her ribs from Dick as she pulls two gift bags from under the tree. Dick gets a large recipe book "so you'll stop torturing them with his awful cooking." She explains. Gar opens his gift bag next and finds several video game inspired t shirts. "I couldn't find Super Mario or Street Fighter shirts so I just had some specially made."

"Thanks Rach" Gar says fondly.

"So what's the other two boxes for?" Conner asks having been quietly admiring the scene.

"It's for you and Rose. We combined our money into two big gifts since some of us weren't sure what you'd like." Gar answers.

"These giant boxes are for us?" Rose reiterates.

"Of course. Did you think we'd forget about you?" Dick questions softly.

Rose looks down at her hands. "Conner and I went and got you guys gifts a couple weeks ago to say thank you for everything. I wasn't expecting anything from anyone because I don't think I earned it. Plus I've not really celebrated Christmas properly in like 3 years."

"It's not about earn Rose. And I get not celebrating Christmas with family; it's been 5 for me. But you and I have a family now."

"Thanks dad" Rose says with a smirk but the look she gives him is earnest.

"I guess this is my fate." Dick sighs eyes landing on his coffee cup.

Kory only laughs at him as she helps Rose carry box to the center of the carpet. Rose pulls out a record player along with several of her and Joey's favorite records.

"There's a gift card to the mall too just in case you don't like it." Kory adds. "Or if you just want to shop."

"No this is great." She tilts her head to the side suddenly . "Joey likes it too." She places them aside before she goes back to the tree and pulls out a leather bound box. "And here's mine to you."

Gar takes it from her and laughs maniacally. He pulls out one of five butterfly knives. His initials intricately carved into the smooth green handle.

"I didn't bother with Dawn and Hank because I knew they were visiting family else where." Dick watches as Gar flips his knife around in his hand and tries his best to hide his concern. This won't lead anywhere good.

"You color coded them" Rachel says running her fingers over the black handle of her knife. "That's so cute."

"First of all, I don't do cute things I do practical things. Don't worry I'll show you all how to use them. They are perfect for self defense or sneak attacks."

"I thought defense was for pussies." Dick says twirling his around expertly.

Rose sticks her tongue out at him only to yelp when Conner drops his box right next to her.

"My turn!". He yanks the top off and laying right on top is a giant bone for Krypto who is still fast asleep. Next he finds a black leather jacket and a full wardrobe of clothes and shoes. Conner holds up the jacket "I think I'll add some studs to it. Like Michael Jackson he's cool."

Conner thanks them with hugs that are a bit too tight. "Oh yeah!" He grabs a bag and hands it to Kory. " I got everyone specialty coffee in different flavors. Rose helped me figure out what to buy for each person. Yours is donut flavored Kory."

Kory nods and stands holding the coffee close to her chest like she plans to make some right away.

"Kory we've got to eat first." Dick says disapprovingly as he stands up. " Actually guys Kory and I have to talk about something really quick can you start the pasta and make some eggnog or something?"

"We have to talk?" Kory asks confused as she places the assorted coffee on the coffee table to follow him out the room.

He nods and gently pulls her down the hall by her hand.

"Aw the plant again!" Kory says pointing above them when they reach his room. She plants a kiss on him before he can blink. He lets it happen for a moment before he remembers why he brought them there.

"Wait! He says pushing her back a few inches. "Rain check on that. Come on." As soon as he pulls them into the room Kory wraps him up in a hug. He smiles into her hair before pulling back to stare down at her.

"Something wrong? Did they find Jason?" She asks. 'They' being Dawn and Hank who had left to visit Dawn's sister. Hank told him they had a layover flight in Gotham so he sent Jason's gifts with them. He gifted him the very first batarang Bruce gave him and a horrible Christmas sweater the others picked out. Jason is officially estranged from Bruce and doing god knows what but, Dick still keeps tabs on him and his many 'secret' safe houses. They can leave the gifts at the closest one. Despite the rather abrupt end to them being teammates, they're still family. "They haven't said anything but no this isn't about Jason"

"Gar then?" She guesses "he's been ruining all his suits goofing off around the house"

"That's because we have to get him a special one He can't rip through. Its gonna take some groveling with Stu but he can do it."

"There will be no groveling necessary if you bring me along."

"We aren't gonna bully Stu."

"Fine whatever."

"You don't have to make everyone who slightly inconveniences me your enemy you know."

"Oh yeah didn't you threaten the mailman for bumping into me the other day?"

"He was asking for it. Gar has been acting really suspicious lately though. He thinks he's being real clever about it, but this isn't about him either."

Kory scratches her chin then. "What about Bruce? He's not stopping by are you upset about it?

"No he's off planet. But a suspiciously huge box arrived from him the other day so I think he's trying to apologize to me with his money."

"That's his go to isn't it?" She huffs in annoyance.

"Bruce is a good man he's just no good at expressing it. I get that now."

"And you too. That's what you were doing when I first met you."

"I was withholding info." Dick says defensively

"Like a liar."

"Ehem? Excuse me I was withholding information because I didn't want to get close to people and get them killed Kory."

"And once again you didn't kill anyone Dick"

"Are you still gonna argue with me on that?" Dick asks

"Yes. And fine you didn't suck at expressing yourself because it was a foreign concept, you were just being dramatic. It was still a very batman thing to do and that's not a compliment." Kory answers crossing her arms over her chest. "Just say what you feel."

"Yeah well now I'm never gonna stop talking about my feelings."

"Really?"

"Really. The floodgates are open." She smiles and he continues. "But if I was doing my best Bruce Wayne impression does that mean your doing your best Dick Grayson impression? "

"What?" She scoffs.

"You're hiding something about your powers Kory. I need you to tell me what's going on so I can help."

"I told you I lost them." She says suddenly feeling less happy to be in an enclosed space with him.

"But not why" he pushes on fully aware of her change in mood.

"Because I don't know why."

"And now you're lying." He states without room for argument. They have a brief stare down before Kory sighs and turns away from him feeling really cold suddenly. "I'm not strong enough."

"Then the Titans will be strong enough for you. I'll be strong enough. I'll die fighting for you and you know that."

"Please don't say that. I've lost enough she's already taken everyone else and I..."she catches herself realizing she's said too much.

"Who is she?" She says nothing so he continues "what's going on?" His tone is soft but she knows that if she looks at him he'll have that stubborn determined look on his face. But she doesn't want him to die. She doesn't want Kom to know anything about him or the kids. She shivers at the thought.

The warmth doesn't return until he places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not judging you."

"I know. You never judge me."

"No because I understand you. And running this convo back this ugh... wasn't supposed to be like an interrogation or anything."

"It's fine and you're right." She faces him again "I have been lying to you all. I'm sorry it's just hard to deal with and I'm scared. Not for me but for all of you because I know she's coming and she'll use you to get to me."

"Don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong. Just tell me everything and I promise to help you sort it all out. Whoever this she is we'll fight her and we'll win. We can do it together."

She blinks up at him. She can never decide if he's wildly naive or just knows something she doesn't. This isn't the same as DeathStroke. Despite being stronger and deadlier than Dick, Slade was still just a man. Getting past his psychological warfare made the fight more even and that was proven when Dick kicked him in the face repeatedly. But Kom would bring hell if she came. A whole army would be coming any minute now. She doesn't really know how they'll get out of this one but she does know she loves the sincerity in every promise he makes to her. She knows she wants to kiss him. So she does. And then she tells him everything.

—-

By the time they come out the room her tears dried and his anger at the situation gone the kitchen is a mess. Every single surface is covered with some kind of food and so are his three kids. Okay fine maybe he's a dad. And kid number four is casually seated under the table typing away on her tablet.

Dick sighs loudly catching their attention . "We stepped out for 5 minutes why is the kitchen a war zone?"

"I have no idea what's happening all I did is try to blend something and it exploded" Conner explains gesturing wildly at the liquid dripping off the ceiling.

"You gotta use the lid Conner." Dick kindly reminds him with a smile before raising an eyebrow at Rachel,Rose,and Gar.

Rose shrugs after Kory helps her from under the table "I decided to make rice and salad because seriously who just makes pasta for Christmas dinner? Anyway I didn't want to get sliced to pieces by Rachel. Thus me being under the table."

What?" Kory says finally breaking out of her stupor. She looks Rose up and down "we're you two fighting again?"

Rose shakes her head . "Nah I just know when to get the hell out her way now"

"Rachel?" Dick asks in exasperation "please explain the rest."

"Well we were just gonna make the pasta and Conner wanted eggnog and smoothies but someone decided to try and make pizza as if it's easy" rachel huffs. " pretty sure you don't have to toss the dough in the airespecially after adding the sauce."

Gar still wiping flour out his hair glares at her. "It would be easy if your powers weren't trying to destroy my happiness."

"I control them they aren't like a third entity."

"Sure Jan"

"If you two are gonna brawl you should do it on the rooftop like true warriors." Kory suggests as she grabs a seat at the counter.

"I.. what? Why would you suggest that?" Despite his frustration Dick can't help but let out a snort. "No one's gonna have a brawl on the roof"

"Yet" Kory adds with a wink because she apparently enjoys instigating.

"Please find a way to get the pasta sauce of the walls." After a pause he adds. "And no one can complain about my cooking anymore. That privilege has been revoked."


End file.
